Heart break
by Little Emo Vampire
Summary: Rose's life has always been kinda... lets say difficult. But when she starts getting moved on by Adrian and Dimitri? How is she going to make it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.

* * *

He said he would take me back to my room,but I found Adrian pulling me into his room with quick and precise movements. He drew me to the bed even though I protest.

" What are you doing?" I ask, my head feeling fuzzy.

" I am going to help you relax and take your mind off that guardian Belikov ." Adrian replied with a devilish grin.

" You can't get him off my mind. He's always on it. What are you going to do anyway? Because I am not having sex with you." I said with a fierceness.

" You want a drink?" Adrian said like I hadn't spoken at all.

" Do you have any beer?" I asked, my words slurring a little.

" Oh no. No more alcohol for you." he replied getting off the bed and walking to a miny fridge in the corner. He pulled out a Coke and a Bud Light walked back over, sat on the edge of the bed, and handed me the Coke and opened his beer.

"You know mixed drinks are better, but this will work for now." he said and took a long drink of the beer.

" What am I gonna do? I mean he doesn't even notice me." I said even though I knew it wasn't true.

" I don't see how anyone doesn't notice you little dhampir." Adrian said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Maybe not for you, but he has got other people to think about." I mumbled sadly, thinking of Tasha and getting mad.

" Oh, don't think that way. You don't need him. Not when you have me."he said and slid his arm around my shoulders.I didn't even bother to push it off.

" I'm sorry, but that still won't help. He's etched in my head forever. Even though this does help a little." I replied and leaned my head against his shoulder. He seemed very happy about that.

He suddenly kissed me. I started to push him off, but I couldn't. I had been wanting to kiss someone forever, though it hadn't been Adrian. I kissed him back and it surprised him and me. He leaned me back on the bed and pulled off his shirt. We kissed for several minutes. Then the door busted open and who ran in made my heart stop. It was Dimitri. He bolted over and jerked Adrian off of me and I realized that he had -at some point- pulled my shirt of, too.

"What are you two doing. You know that male and female students aren't allowed to be alone in a room together." he growled accusingly at Adrian like he should be ashamed.

"Those rules don't apply to me. I'm not a student." Adrian said with some difficulty because Dimtri had him sightly lifted off the ground.

" That's not the point, I thought you would respect those rules. And if you wanted to hang out with Rose alone you should go to the spa or something." Dimitri said icily.

" Yeah, well the thing is that I wanted to be 'alone' with her. If you know what I mean by alone and I'm sure that you know what it means to be really alone with Rose." Adrian said smuggly." Oh, and no offense to you Rose." He added quickly.

Dimitri looked so mad that I was scared that he would throw Adrian against the wall. Instead, in a tone I didn't reconize, said," Get out of here right know."

Adrian looked like he wanted to say something back, but decided against it. He jerked away from Dimitri and grabbed my hand. He started to pull me off the bed to go with him , but Dimitri wouldn't let me go.

" She's going to stay here. I need to talk to her." he said in a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

" Why. Couldn't you just go somewhere else. I mean this is my room." Adrian complained.

" Get out!" Dimitri repeated.

Adrian gave a loud sigh and slouched out of 'his' room. When he was gone, Dimitri turned to me and gave me a stony look.

"What the hell were you doing in here with him? Are you trying to give yourself a bad rep. or somithing?" he basically yelled and looked like he might explode.

" I'm just having some fun and enjoying my break while I can." I gave him a hard look as I spoke." Not that you really care."

When I went silent he studied me for a minute and finally said, " You're drunk aren't you?"

I started to say no, but instead I said, " Just a little. Not that its any of your business." I tried to put bruteness into my wordsm but I don't know how much I succeeded.

" Actually , as long as you're a student at the academy it is my business." Dimitri said with a hard look on his face.

" Whatever. Would you just get the lecture over with so I can go find Adrian?" I said knowing I so wouldn't go find Adrian, but I knew it would annoy him.

" You wil not go find him. You will go to your and Lissa's room." he said, bluntness in his voice.

" I'll do what I want to do. " I snapped back.

" What are you trying to do to yourself? Do you want to give yourself a bad rep. Because you know that all he wants is to do you and throw you to the side." he looked discusted as he said it.

" Maybe that's what I want. A quick fling to get my mind off of things." I said away from him.

His eyes went to an expression I hardly recognized. Then he did something very unexpected. He walked over to the edge of the bed and climbed onto it. He grabbed me and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was kinda long and eventually I pulled away. He laid back on the bed and gave a long sigh. I scooted to the edge of the bed and watched him.

After a while he said, " Whats wrong with you. I'm usually the one pulling away from your kisses."

I stood up and took a couple steps away from the bed and he eyed me curiously. I said, " What are you trying to do to me? Are you trying to mess up my emotions even more? " I sounded very freaked out.

" What? You don't think it messes with me to? I'm sorry. I couldn't hold myself back." Dimitri said.

I turned and walked toward the door , but Dimitri's arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to him. I laid my head on his chest and took a long breath.

" Roza, Roza, Roza. You will never know what you do to me." he said gently.

Even though I knew it was wrong, I reached up and pulled his head down to me. He didn't try to pull back so I gave him a long kiss. When I pulled away he didn't move. I walked to the door and gave him one last longing look. I knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. I turned and walked out the door. I wouldn't get any sleep either.

* * *

**Hey. This is Little Emo Dhampir. I hope you like the chapter. Give me a review if you have time l8er.**


	2. Chapter 2

_This takes place the morning after Dimitri busts in on Rose and Adrian._

* * *

I flopped down on my bed and bit my lip.

"Oh my God. What was I doing last night?" I whispered to myself. It was around twelve and Lissa had long since gone.

_"You will never know what you do to me."_

Dimitri's words kept running through my mind.

What had he meant? Oh well. I couldn't let that bother me now. I stood up and ran a hand through my hair. I was supposed to meet Lissa in about five hours, but what the hell was I supposed to do until then. My thoughts were interrupted by a nock on the door. I walked over and answered it. I found a woman holding a rather big box.

" Rose Hathaway?"

" That's me." I said and she handed it to me. I sat the box on the floor , ripped it open , and my jaw dropped. It was full of at least thirty boxed bottles of perfume. Curiously, I started to take each one out and smell them. I was about halve way through when I realized who must have sent them to me. Adrian. I started to put them back , but thought it wouldn't hurt to at least smell them. After I had finished killing my since of smell, I put all - except one that I really liked- of them back one by one. I re taped the box and went downstairs to get directions to Adrian's room. Once I got them, I headed that way. I knocked on his door and when Adrian answered he looked really surprised.

" Little Dhampir. What can I do for you?" he said.

" Nothing. I came to bring these back." I said basically throwing the box at him.

" Whoa. What, you don't like them? Not that you need them with you great sent you had last night." he said with a grin as he sat the box down.

" That meant nothing."

" Of course it didn't. Why don't you come in." he replied still smiling.

I was about to pop something off but I didn't think it would help. I sighed, walked in, and leaned against a wall. Adrian walked over to a chair and sat down.

When he didn't say anything I said," Adrian, no matter what you got out of last night, I don't like you."

" Of course you don't." he said evilly. " But I can change that." He stood up and slowly walked over to me, stopping a few inches in front of me.

" Adrian, I swear if you touch...." I started, but was cut off by his lips pressing to mine. I started to push him away, but found I couldn't. He kissed me for a minute, while he pressed me to the wall.I dug my nails into his back, but he didn't care. He pulled back to take off his shirt and chunk it onto the floor. God, it was like 'deja vu'. He tugged my shirt off too and tossed it. We continued to kiss, until I moved my lips down to his neck. In the mist of kissing it, I accidentally bit him and he gave a low laugh.

" Well, isn't this reversed, I'm supposed to be the one biting." he said and pulled my mouth back to his. I was surprised he didn't pull me to the bed, but, then I didn't know why I was kissing him either. I guess I just wanted the attention. After a while I pulled back. Adrian walked over to his mini bar like we had just been kissing for the last fifteen minutes. He poured two drinks, walked back over, and gestured me toward the couch. I slowly sat down, my head spinning.

" Here you go." he said happilly and handed me a drink.

I sipped it and said," Adrian, I don't know why that happened, but it did and I'm strangely not mad about it."

He gave a huge smile and said," I told you I could change your mind."

I gave a small laugh and we talked for a while after that. Eventually I looked at the clock and knew I had to go. I stood up and slipped my shirt back on. Right as I got to the door Adrian caught me around the waist and kissed me again. First my lips, then my neck. As he kissed it, I let out a low moan. He pulled back grinning and said bye. I walked out the door and around the corner. Right into Dimitri.

" Oh come on!" I said. I really didn't need to see him after being with Adrian.

" Hey to you too. What's that?" he said, clearly surprised to see me, and gestured toward my neck.

" Damn." I mumbled. Adrian must have given me a hickey when he kissed my neck." None of your business."

I tried to retreat, but he grabbed my arm and held me in place. He seemed to take in where we were standing for the first time. He stepped to the corner a saw Adrian's door. He moved back in front of me, expression very hard.

" Rose," he said, voice deadly," were you with Adrian again?"

" I don't see how that is any of your business. How do we keep running into each other. Are you stalking me?" I said and jerked my arm away.

" I was just walking by. I just got off of duty. Know answer my question."

" Yes I was with him. Are you happy know?" I mumbled getting irritated.

" No that does not make me happy. Why the hell were you with him?" he sort of yelled.

" Because he is one of those guys that can, you know. Make time for me!" I yelled back.

I look of pain crossed his face and I almost regretted my words, but remembered how much he had hurt me on this trip. He gazed at me for a minute and suddenly grabbed my arm and started pulling me down the hall.

" Let me go! What the do you tink you're doing?" I protested and tried to pull away.

He ignored me and didn't stop in his traced walk until he came to an empty lounge. He yanked open the door and drug me inside. He slammed the door and locked it. When he turned toward me, his expression was pained and hungry.

He said no words, but simply tackled me onto the couch and began kissing me furiously. It shocked the hell out of me. I kissed him back with a passion that matched his own. He slid his hands under my shirt and pulled it over my head. I pulled his off, too, with his help of course. Nothing else came off, but that was plenty enough. The kissing went on for a long time. His lips went down my neck, to my stomach, and back. Eventually he pulled back, looking as if it killed him to do so, and I slid away, but didn't get off of the couch. I eyed him for a minute and slowly slid off the couch, my emotions on a roller coaster. I picked up my shirt and put it on. Still Dimitri just watched me. After a while he started to say something, but I didn't want to hear it. I ran over to him and kissed him long and hard on the lips, then ran from the room. I didn't stop until I burst into my room. I sat on the bed and thought about the events I had just went through. I thought about Adrian, then Dimitri.

"Damn. I can't make a habit of this." I mumbled, thinking about the back to back moments with them last night and this morning.

* * *

**So..... tell me what you think!!! You just read..... now please review!! **


	3. Chapter 3

_hope you like thsi chapter of my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

The next few days pasted in a huge blur, my mind never left the senses of that night and morning with Dimitri and Adrian. And the worst part was that I kept running into them. Adrian gave me looks of pleasure and smugness. Dimitri looked like he always did, strictly business and acting like nothing had happened. Even though I had expected nothing less. It was the day we were supposed to leave the resort, and of course, Adrian sat by me on the plane. I was just about to tell him to get the fuck away from me, but I caught sight of Dimitri sitting with Tasha and the look he was giving me. I didn't really like Adrian the way he liked me, but he was a pretty nice guy, so I sat there and talked to him.

" I thought you would run and hide when I sat by you Little Dhampir." he said with a small grin.

" Well I decided I would at least get to know you before I decided I hate you. Cause you seem like an okay guy I guess."

" Everyone step back, hell just froze over." he said and slid slightly to the side.

I smiled and lightly punched his arm." Oh shut up."

We casually talked the rest of the flight and occasionally I would catch sight of Dimitri and Tasha talking too, but Dimitri kept looking in my direction with distaste. Oh well, that's his problem. When we finally got back to the Academy, Adrian insisted on helping me with my luggage. After ten minutes of pointless protesting I gave up and started toward my dorm.

When we arrived at my room Adrian gave a small chuckle and said, " Well, I kind of expected better for a princes. If you want, I can buy you a better bed and matching dressers-"

" Adrian please shut up, you can't buy me. So you can just go now." I interrupted.

" No I can't. I have to help you unpack first." he said and put a finger on my lips when I started to protest." Don't even try it. I won't leave until I've helped you unpack."

I gave a small sigh and moved to my closet and started unpacking one of my bags, until I heard Adrian give a small whistle. Oh god. I bet he has the bag my underclothes are in. I slowly turned around and saw him holding up one of my lacie bras.

" Damn it." I mumbled and snatched it from him.

" Isn't that the bra you were wearing that morning?" he asked still laughing.

" Adrian get out of here before I kill you." I said loudly and turned away.

" If you let me take that bra with me I would die a happy man."

I spun around and smacked him. " Please leave so I won't get expelled for killing a Moroi."

" As you wish my Little Dhampir. Oh and by the way, I hope you like seeing me because I'm gonna be here for a few months while me and Lissa study spirit."

And what that, he turned and walked from my room. I stood frozen, mouth open.

About two hours later I headed toward the dining area. Right before I walked in I caught sight of Dimitri standing to the side of the door. Damn.

" Hello Rose. Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked casually.

I sighed and replied," I guess so, but can we make it quick? I'm really hungry."

" Of course."

He started toward the woods and I followed him, but kept my distance. Once we reached the edge, he stopped and turned around. I stopped about five feet away and looked him square in the face.

" Rose,-" he started, but I interrupted him.

" If you're going to tell me that that night and morning were mistakes, just walk away. I really don't want to hear it right now." I said sternly, but it rolled right off him.

" No, I came to tell you that practice will be starting again tomorrow and you don't have to worry about me and Tasha. I turned her down." he said and rolled his eyes.

I just stood there, not able to believe what I was hearing. " Why? You acted like you really liked her and stuff."

" I just decided not to. I promised I would protect Lissa.a" he said, but the look on his face said there was another reason too.

" Okay." I said, still at a loss for words.

" Come on, I'll walk you back to the lunch room."

I followed him silently, mind turning crazily. When we were close he stopped and grabbed my arms.

" Roza, I will always love you, no matter what, but you know we can't be together." he leaned down, quickly kissed me on my lip, and walked away.

I stood there and looked after him. What the hell?

* * *

_Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll update as soon as possible!! L8er!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own!_

I stood there dumbfounded staring after him, my mind working at a hundred miles an hour. I mean, how can he just walk up and kiss me like that…. I swear he's trying to cause me to have a mental breakdown or something.

I stayed like that for about fifteen minutes, then Lisa found me, concern written all over her pale face.

"What's wrong Rose?" she asked, laying a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and said," Oh nothing, I'm just a little out of it I guess."

"Are you sure? You look like you just got kicked out of school or something."

"Nah, it's just not one of my good days." I said turning my head away from her.

"Well ok I guess." She said slowly, but the concern didn't leave her face.

"Let's just go eat." I said when my stomach growled.

"Lunch is over."

"Well crap. I guess I'll just have to grab something later then." I said rubbing my stomach.

I told her bye and headed toward class.

_Roza, I will always love you, no matter what, but you know we can't be together._

Dimitri's words didn't leave my head the whole afternoon. They marred every thought that passed through my mind.

I was walking into the damphir dorm when Mason caught me by the waist in a playful hug.

"Hey sweetness. How goes it?" he said in a flirty tone.

"Terrible." I said trying to pull away from him.

"Oh but why? You're spose to be the ray of sunshine in my afternoon."

"Well sorry Mason, but not today." I said finally breaking his grip.

"I bet I know something that will cheer you up." He said and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"And what's that?" I said placing a hand on my hip.

"You coming with me to a party tonight." He answered.

A grin slowly spread over my face. A good party with Mason always brightened my mood, but then it was always fun to play hard to get with him.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I think I might have plans already." I said twirling a lock of my hair.

"Come on Rose." Mason said giving me his baby face. "You know you don't have any other plans."

I laughed and said, "Maybe."

He grabbed my wrist and tugged me toward him. "You're coming." He said.

"Ok. I'll be there." I said slowly as I walked away.

"Good. See you at about 7:30." Mason called after me.

I waved my hand and walked up the stairs to my room.

I walked into it and plopped down on my bed, stretching out my back. The thoughts of the party danced around my mind, but the thoughts of Dimitri never left. I laid there and looked up at the ceiling for a while thinking about everything. When I looked over at the alarm clock on my nightstand it was 6:15. I rolled off the bed and walked over to my dresser. I looked a mess, so I decided to go take a quick shower. I bathed and washed my hair as quick as I could. When I got out I wrapped a towel around myself and walked back into my room. Looking in the closet I decided to wear a nice tight pair of dark American Eagle blue jeans, a black tank top, my black jacket with fur on the collar, and a pair of black knee length boots that Lisa had got for me on the ski trip. After I got dressed I dried and brushed my hair, choosing to leave it down rather than to put it in my trademark ponytail. By the time I was finished it was 6:55.

I opened to door and walked straight into Mason's hand.

"Ow." I said rubbing my nose.

"Sorry. I was coming to get you so we could get to the party." He said sidestepping the hit I aimed at him.

"I'll forgive you. Just this one time." I said with a laugh.

He took a step back and looked me over.

"Mmmmm. Good enough to eat." He said with a grin.

''Oh hush." I said rolling my eyes and hitting him with the jacket I still had in my hand. "If you're done drooling can we go?"

"Just one more second….. and ok, now we can go." He said looping his arm through mine.

I rolled my eyes and let him lead me down the stairs to the lobby where Eddy and a few other damphirs where waiting for us.

"I see you got Rose to come along." Eddie said.

"I told you I would. She can't resist this charm." Mason replied flashing his cute little boy smile.

"Oh don't give yourself to much credit." I said sliding my arm out of his. "I just needed a good night out."

"Right. Let's just go with that." He said reclaiming my arm. "Well come on people lets go."

I let the arm stay and walked with the group out of the dorm into the cool night.

We walked in the direction of the east forest, being sure to keep to the shadows so we wouldn't be busted breaking curfew for the thousandth time. After a little bit of walking I saw a flicker of fire light in the distance. The closer we got the bigger it looked until it became a small bonfire.

"Well look who finally made it!" a blonde Moroi whose name I had forgotten said.

"We had to go grab the beauty queen." A damphir named James said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up James. You know good and well it's never a good time unless our sweet little Rose is here." Mason said slapping James's arm.

I just laughed and walked over to where Kym was sitting. She was a damphir that was a few years younger than me.

I started to speak to her when a voice I had learned all too well slammed into my ears.

"Hello little damphir."

I sighed and turned around. It didn't surprise me he was here, after all he might as well be the prince of partying.

"Hi Adrian. Are you stalking me now?" I said laying a hand on my hip.

"No, though it's not a bad idea. I simply brought some of my supply out tonight so we could have some fun. Care to join?" Adrian answered, extending his free hand to me as he finished, the other containing some kind of mixed drink.

I just looked at him for a moment, thinking it over. I mean a good distraction was exactly what I needed right now, so why not. Someone turned on some music on a stereo they had rigged up out here and it finalized my choice.

I used my best impersonation of innocence and took his hand saying, "Why, I'd be honored."

He laughed and pulled me into the circle of partiers.

Sooooo whatcha think? Lay me out some reviews. Ik it's been awhile since I updated but it won't be as long this time…


End file.
